Us against the locker room
by WonderBoysLover
Summary: Seth peeked his head out of the showers and saw Roman leaning against the door. "Sorry if I woke you." He says, his voice low. Roman just watched him. "Where did you go, I was worried." Seth sighed. "Sorry, I just needed some time to clear my head." He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Are you okay?" Roman stepped closer to Seth. "Are we okay?"


A/N This story has nothing to do with their storyline on raw. This match I put them in never happened so don't go looking for it. Wrestling is very much real and everyone in the locker room wants them gone. Only in my story though, I love them and I'll always be a huge fan.

After being checked out by the trainers at the arena the shield were finally allowed to leave. Dean was passed out in the back seat while Seth was sporting a major headache. Roman was behind the wheel, face blank and jaw tighten. The three of therm just had a hard fought match with Ryback, Batista, Big E, Big Show and Kane and Roman was in pain all over his body. First he had to watch as Dean was power bombed though the announce table. Then Seth get hit with the Batista bomb, not once but twice. Then it was his turn and for some reason he would always get the worst of a beat down. First it was Ryback, then Big E, Show, Kane and finally Batista. He was sick and tired of everyone always beating them down because they didn't like them. He pulled to a stop as the light turned red and felt eyes on him as a hand was placed on his leg. "Seth Don't." He says, eyes not breaking from the road. Seconds later the hand was gone and looked over at the smaller male to find him looking out the window, an ice pack behind his head. Sighing he turned back to the road, driving off as the light turned green. As soon as they got to the hotel he watched as Seth silently climbed out and headed to the back of the car. Roman popped the trunk and Seth grabbed his bag before walking inside. He turned off the car and reached back to where Dean was asleep. "Dean, wake up man."

Dean grumbled and started to move but stopped and grabbed his back. "God my back is killing me." Slowly sitting up he looked around and didn't see Seth anywhere. "Where's Seth?"

"He already went inside." Roman said getting out of the car. "Come on I'll give you some pills once we get to our room."

Dean got out of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk before following Roman into the hotel. They stopped by the desk and was told by the clerk that Seth already got their keys and everything so the two of them just headed up to the room.

Roman got there first and started to knock but when he twisted the handle it was unlocked so he just pushed it open. He dropped his bags and frowned when Seth was nowhere in sight. He saw Seth's bag on the side of the bed so he sat his own next to it before sitting down. After going through his bag he pulled out some painkillers and tossed them to Dean. "Don't take to many or we'll be late like last time."

"Yeah well it's not like they want us there anyway." Dean swallowed down the pills before climbing into one of the beds, falling asleep almost instantly.

Roman watched him a few seconds before grabbing a pair of boxers and going to the bathroom. He spent about an hour in the shower before exiting the bathroom and when he entered the room Dean snored from the bed and Seth still was still nowhere in sight. A towel wrapped around his waist he sat on the bed and pulled out his phone. Just as he was about to call Seth he saw his phone sitting on the dresser beside the lamp. "Damn it Seth." He got dressed and laid on top of the covers and decided to wait up for him.

**An** **hour** **later**

Seth walked out of the elevator and headed down to his room. Pushing his card key in he opened the door and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He saw Dean asleep on one bed and Roman asleep on the other one, his hands behind his head. His head was still killing him and all he wanted to do was shower and sleep. He spent about thirty minutes under the water and was about to get out when he heard the door open and close. Seth peeked his head out of the showers and saw Roman leaning against the door. "Sorry if I woke you." He says, his voice low.

Roman just watched him. "Where did you go, I was worried."

Seth sighed. "Sorry I just needed to clear my head." He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Are you okay?"

Roman shook his head. "Are we okay?"

Seth shrugged, his wet hair falling over his shoulders as he looked down. "I don't know anymore. With all this stuff going on we haven't had a chance to talk. Hell we haven't done anything in weeks and I was sure that we were over. You kept pushing me away so I thought you wanted it to stop."

"I've just been frustrated with everything going on in the company." Roman says. "I'm tired of getting beat down every week and I'm tired of the other wrestlers talking about us behind our backs. Seth I'm just sick of it all and to be honest with you I'm thinking about quitting."

"Don't do that." Seth says. "We need you and it's like you always say no matter how much they beat us down we'll just get back up, bigger and stronger then ever before."

"Seth you have bruises all over your chest." Roman half yells. "Dean's been driven through the announce table at least four times in two weeks and I'm freaking hurting ever time I move. Maybe all this isn't worth it anymore because I don't want want to lose you guys, you're all I've got."

"Come on, we've always dreamed about maybe one day being champions." Seth said. "All this is just a obstacle that we have to cross and we will. We just have to stick it out until then."

Roman watched Seth a few seconds before he saw him shiver, he smiled. "I'll let you get dressed." He turned to leave but Seth grabbed his arm and before he could say anything Seth pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled his wet body closer to him but when Seth's hands wrapped around his back he winced.

Seth pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Roman says. "I'll left you get dressed." He turned and left Seth alone in the bathroom. He glanced over at Dean who was still asleep before getting into the other bed.

Seconds later Seth emerged from the bathroom and walked over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and laid next to the larger male who immediately pulled Seth onto his chest. The two of them hadn't slept together in weeks so it felt good to be in Roman's strong arms again. "Rome?" Seth whispers.

"Yeah?" Replied Roman, his eyes now starting to get heavy.

Seth snuggles closer to Roman. "I love you."

Roman smiled. "I love you too."

**FIN**

...


End file.
